


dreams, hopes, forward forward

by orphan_account



Series: row row row your boat [12]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult!AU, Gen, Inappropriate Words, Minor Character Death, Pacific Rim!AU, brief mention of kaizo, drunk!fang, jaeger pilots!fangboy, lapslock
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “kautahu, boboiboy?” di antara gelombang lagu mandarin yang berbunyi kencang, lolongan stres oleh karyawan-karyawan mabuk, dan derasnya rintik-rintik hujan menghantam atap restoran, pertanyaan fang hampir tenggelam. ada jeda sebentar sebelum fang terbatuk-batuk, tersedak karena meneguk sake terburu-buru. boboiboy menepuk-nepuk punggung fang.“tahu apa?”“sejujurnya, aku tidak mau menjadi pilot jaeger.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> title: young forever by bangtan sonyeondan  
> prompt: knowledge

“kautahu, boboiboy?” di antara gelombang lagu mandarin yang berbunyi kencang, lolongan stres oleh karyawan-karyawan mabuk, dan derasnya rintik-rintik hujan menghantam atap restoran, pertanyaan fang hampir tenggelam. ada jeda sebentar sebelum fang terbatuk-batuk, tersedak karena meneguk sake terburu-buru. boboiboy menepuk-nepuk punggung fang.

“tahu apa?”           

“sejujurnya, aku tidak mau menjadi pilot jaeger.”

“begitukah?”

fang menggumam tidak jelas, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk. kemudian kepalanya menunduk, hingga boboiboy mengira fang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. namun, rekannya itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya sebelum boboiboy menyeret paksa dia pulang.

“tiiiidak pernah mau. karena. kau tahu. bodoh betul bekerja di dalam rongsokan besar tapi digaji besar.”

“abangku, si idiot itu, mengajakku masuk jaeger academy, sengsara benar aku. cobaan terbesarku bertemu dengan kau pula, boy.”

boboiboy masih sabar mendengarkan.

“tapi..,” fang masih lanjut melantur.

“ya?”

“kaiju sialan itu, boy. makhluk jelek menjijikan yang datang dari pintu neraka itu membuatku berganti pikiran. aku ingat betul, dia datang dengan santai, dari samudera pisang—”

“samudera pasifik.” boboiboy membetulkan.

“ya ya ya peduli amat dengan nama samudera itu. jadi, dia datang, ‘kan. macam tidak punya mata kaiju itu, abangku! abangku yang bodoh itu, boy, di dalam jaeger, dia jatuhkan kaiju itu, _bam bam!_ lalu _bugh!_ dan _bwang!_ sampai ada biru-biru menyala keluar! hahahah! sampai mampus kaiju itu!” fang berseru-seru sambil melayang-layangkan tangannya ke segala arah. boboiboy jadi kewalahan menahan fang supaya tidak sampai mengenai pengunjung restoran yang lain.

“terus, terus, kaiju itu bangkit lagi! dengan sekali _swush_ , terbanglah maroon vulture! kampret! tidak mengerti aku apa abangku dan lahap itu sedang mabuk atau memang tak pandai kendalikan jaeger..,” suara fang semakin lama semakin pelan.

“aku.. aku.. tidak mengerti, boy. kenapa harus dia yang bertugas.. kenapa harus dia yang ada di sisi kiri.. kenapa..”

suara fang tertahan. bahunya bergetar, naik turun dengan cepat.

“kenapa harus dia?”

dengan kasar, fang menumpahkan sake dari botolnya ke gelas yang lebih kecil. kemudian dia minum hingga sake di gelasnya habis tak bersisa. fang mengulang kegiatan itu hingga dirasa air matanya tidak cukup nakal lagi pergi keluar.

“kalau bukan dia, aku tak perlu repot-repot cengeng, merayakan kematiannya tiap tahun, jadi pilot untuk balas dendam kepada semua kaiju!”

_“heh, tujuanku jadi pilot jaeger murni tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan jenderal kaizo!” fang—rekan prajurit pertama yang ia kenal di jaeger academy berkata ketus._

“kau kan cuma co-pilot..,”

“tidak!!!” fang membalas cepat. suaranya kini cempreng seperti pelayan wanita restoran cina yang berteriak-teriak mengurutkan pesanan. “aku pilotnya!!! kau yang co-pilot!!! oke?! aku selalu di atasmu, boy!! ngerti??!!” tangan fang memukul lidah topi boboiboy. fang terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekarang. rambut ungunya acak-acakkan, hidungnya mencolokkan warna merah, kedua matanya berkedip-kedip cepat, dan kerah bajunya semakin longgar karena gerah. fang cegukan tak henti-hentinya.

boboiboy hanya mendengus. “ayo pulang, fang. prajurit seperti kita tidak sepantasnya di sini.”

“heeee tunggulah dulu! hik! masih sisa.. hik! banyak! sakeku~~!” fang bernyanyi sambil menuangkan sake ke gelasnya lagi. tangan boboiboy menyambar botol sake fang, namun sayang, dia masih kalah cepat. refleks seorang fang yang di bawah kendali alkohol rupanya naik lima kali lipat.

“dengarkan aku duluuu! aku punya informasi baru untukmuuuu!!”

“apa.”

“kau tak tahu, boboiboy? sungguhan tak tahu?” fang menyeruput sakenya. “kau.. harus tahu, sejuuujurnyaaa, aku ituuu saaayang sekali sama abangku.”

**Author's Note:**

> INI APAAN WAKOWKWAKWK  
> yodahlah ya :') terima kasih sudah membaca!  
> see you in the next 18 fanfics!


End file.
